


[CLex]Together

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [87]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Clark连忙解释：当然能满足，只是只有Lex一个人的话，自己其他的洞没法同时被填满；危险的Luthor果断取出了氪石贞操锁。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]Together

[CLex]Together  
注：原作：DC综合  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Together  
某日，Clark回到家中，却发现他的男友,Lex Luthor，变成了一大群。  
想必又是什么氪石实验爆炸生成黑氪石造出人体分离的实验事故，Clark不禁扶额叹息，又得自己收拾烂摊子。  
但是，  
当一众秃头男鱼贯而入，黑发男只觉情难自已；  
当所有秃头男共襄盛举，黑发男唯觉欲罢不能。  
也许，这样，就挺好？  
然而，当Clark还在回味以后的群居生活时，Luthor们突然爆发了一场骚乱甚至愈演愈烈成械斗。  
Luthor不分享男友，即便是自己也不行。  
终于，待Clark平息纷争，感怀逝去的群居生活时，  
Lex目含凶光地问他：难道自己还满足不了他吗，为什么要怀念群居；  
Clark连忙解释：当然能满足，只是只有Lex一个人的话，自己其他的洞没法同时被填满；  
危险的Luthor果断取出了氪石贞操锁。  
当然，只是威胁。


End file.
